The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for treating brain disorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring and responding to electrophysiological changes in the brain corresponding to disorders originating primarily in the cortex but also in other regions including the spinal cord.
As known to those skilled in the art, neural activity within the brain may be influenced through direct application of therapeutic agents to the brain. As an example, the efficacy of antiepileptic agents (e.g., pentobarbital) has been studied in animals in which seizure activity has been induced through epileptogenic agents (e.g., penicillin), revealing that localized intracerebral pentobarbital application can influence seizure activity. This is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,699, the entire disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.